Why Don't I Be Your Somebody?
by Poiison
Summary: Roxas returns from battle, hurt, both physically and emotionally. What can Axel do about it? How does their on going argument about nobodies not being able to have emotions? Will Roxas be able to accept the answer he is going to get? [Axel x Roxas] [YAOI]


Why don't I be your somebody?

Well this is my first KH2 fanfic and I'm hoping it'll come out just right! My test subjects are… ROXAS AND AXEL! 3 Yeah cute coupling so I just have to write a fanfiction about it!

Probably yaoi (boy, boy love here) so it you don't like don't read! Also if you are too young don't read D:

Anyways read and review for me? I'm in need for some stuff. Sorry my other works aren't getting to far. I've lost a bunch of the files when my computer went it to be fixed D:

**ONE-SHOTNESS! **

------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat motionless, no more like frustrated, in the chair that sat in very corner his room. Blood and sweat mingling together, dripping together down his pale skin on the side of his face. He bandaged and tore at the white fabric, now all he needed to do was stop the bleeding. With a sigh, he put the bandages down on a drawer, ripping at the black leather outfit that all Organization members wore routinely and revealed the toned, slim, cut and sweating body of Roxas. The final Organization member. Never in any of his fights had he been damaged so well, so thoroughly. The bruises evenly coated his skin, the blood dripped down in sizable measures until it was finally bandaged and a large burn that already had begun to clot covered his the area from the bottom of his nape to the middle of his back. A whince, a groan and the occasional mute yelps that escaped his red swollen lips filled the air. Roxas looked up his almost aquamarine eyes glared at the redheaded, green-eyed moron, as Roxas called him, slumped up against the whitewashed walls of his bedroom. Yes, this was the never-knocking Axel. Just because he could teleport it seemed as he decided that he could come in and out of people's rooms freely.

"Axel…" a sigh of annoyance and then a scoff came from Roxas who was already next to Axel's ear. "why don't you ever knock, you moron." Roxas whispered to Axel, his breath was reaching down the other Organization member's neck. The young blonde boy was still half-naked his chest grazed Axel's jacket which made his groan from the slight unexpected pain.

"Hey, Blondie what kinda trouble did'ya get into now?" Axel taunted him for a moment and stopped. He then walked uninterrupted to Roxas's side and asked him once again, picking up Roxas's face softly and looked into his eyes. They seemed to be looking past him, to avoid the question. "Fine I'll ask one more time. What happened to you?" His hand gripped a bit tighter around the younger boy's jaw, but not hard enough to actually _hurt_ him. According to Roxas the only feeling that we could even experience was _pain_. He was still silent, eyes glaring past the redhead and his golden locks ruffling slightly from Axel's own hand movements. Roxas dropped his hands and in an instant his Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, appeared in his delicate hands. He crossed his hands over attacked Axel, knowing he didn't need to hold back; he pounced and swung at full force. The wound Axel has received wasn't at all deadly, luckily he had almost fully dodged it, and he was left with a slightly bleeding scratch under his jaw. The battle carried on in this fashion, Roxas lunging at the redhead and Axel fighting back until they fall simultaneously onto the cold, hard floor. Axel's chest heaved constantly. Hell, had that been a hard fight. The blonde boy lifted himself up though having the injuries from before and sustaining a few of his opponents. Pulling himself over to Axel he straddled his waist and leaned closer the Keyblades ready. Now Roxas was inches above Axel, their noses were practically touching and the boy's hair hung down over his eyes and above Axel's.

"Huh Axel. Look now." Both smiled smugly. One in annoyance and the other in enjoyment. Picking his head up, Axel locked his lips onto the boy's. He wanted to rub the smug look off of his almost angelic face and show _his _dominance. Muffled words were all that Roxas could hear or create at the moment, but he eventually stopped as Axel ran his tongue onto Roxas's bottom lip. He opened up to Axel and the redhead pulled him into a heated kiss. Their teeth and tongues clashing for dominance. No it hadn't been the first time. No it wasn't going to be the last one either. The two grabbed at each other's bruises and wounds, which had barely enough time to heal or at least clot correctly.

"Axel…" Roxas was unable to suppress the oncoming moans and small noises as Axel's mouth left his mouth and sucked slightly on the blonde's fragile neck. The older man looked up grinning slightly and returned to what he was doing beforehand.

Every touch, every sound, every _'emotion'_ that surged through their bodies was electrifying. Though Roxas had denied every time before that neither of them could feel. And this time was no exception.

"You know I can't feel Axel. I can't _love_ or feel _lust_." Roxas stated between the gasps for air as his breath hitched.

"Are you so sure about that?" Axel's hand traveled down the golden-haired boy's flat stomach, running his "devil" hands over each and every muscle his tongue following over the path of sensation. Another fit of gasps and moans followed as Axel cupped the bulge in the other's black outfit.

Their bodies were laid upon each other's, hands entangled in a mass of hair and roaming around each other, and saliva leaking out of the side of Roxas's mouth about an hour later. It was a perpetual movement as each on thrust hard into each other, their hips grinding against each other. Each sudden movement was like a wave that rippled throughout the entirety of both of their bodies, burning up as it progressed.

"Axel…" The moan was deep and suppressed, he was trying to hide it and Roxas was doing quite a good job. The rhythm had been long decided and Axel decided to pick up the pace bucking harder and much faster into the smaller framed boy.

"Shit."

"Axel!" Roxas gasped and groaned much louder now, he couldn't hold it in any longer. The older Organization member also screamed his partner's name and was able to place a few more quick thrusts into the boy.

"Are you sure you don't feel now?" Axel nuzzled Roxas's neck a bit and lay down next to him.

"Only somebodies can feel emotions." He stated nonchalantly.

"Then why don't you be my somebody," Axel suggested thoughtfully for once, "and I'll be your somebody?"


End file.
